


They Aren't Under Your Bed Either

by Syvia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nightmares, Non-Binary Frisk, Reader Is Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syvia/pseuds/Syvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-true pacifist ending.  </p><p>You know that <i>actual</i> monsters have no business hiding in your closet.  Or the closet in sans' and Papyrus' spare bedroom.  </p><p>Tell that to your nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Aren't Under Your Bed Either

It is Papyrus' voice that finally pulls you out of it. You've had nightmares where you hear him shouting, even screaming, but the brisk "HUMAN! WHAT TROUBLES YOU? HUMAN?" isn't what he usually says.

You wake up. You let him hug you, ruffle your hair, and tuck you back under the covers. When he moves to leave after assuring you that nightmares are not real, you take his glove and you don't let go.

"HUMAN? WHAT CAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO FOR YOU? DO YOU REQUIRE A BEDTIME STORY?"

You shake your head. You tug at his hand and point at the closet, still not letting go of him.

"THE CLOSET? THAT IS, OF COURSE, WHERE I KEEP ADDITIONAL BONES. I NO LONGER NEED THEM FOR FIGHTING, BUT ONE MUST PRACTICE REGULARLY TO MAKE CERTAIN ONE STAYS IN COMMAND OF ONE'S MAGIC AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MAKE AS MUCH PERFECTION AS I CAN BY PRACTICING OFTEN."

You shake your head again. 

"Monsters." 

Papyrus stares at you.

"WHAT WOULD A MONSTER, MUCH LESS SEVERAL MONSTERS, BE DOING IN A SPARE CLOSET WITHIN THE HOUSE OF SANS AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"

You sigh, tugging Papyrus closer. He sits down on the edge of the bed, confused. He sits with you patiently as you think it through. You know that Asgore wouldn't really be in their closet. You know he wouldn't hurt you, because he's very nice. But you remember fighting him, and you remember that he killed you more than once. Sometimes you dream him opening the door, walking toward you with his sad eyes and clenched jaw and he doesn't like to hurt people but he kills you all the same-

Omega Flowey wouldn't be in the closet either. He wouldn't even fit that way... but he would if he stayed small, and you dream of his vines twisting the doorknob, or sliding through the gap between the door and the carpet. They slide up your bedposts and they grab you- and... and Asriel fits in the closet. Even as the God of Hyperdeath, he fits. Sometimes he walks out of it and sits on the side of your bed. He whispers about taking everything back to zero as his thumb rubs, soft, against your cheek. Then he puts his hand around your throat, and he starts to squeeze....

Sometimes Undyne is angry. Her eye gleams in the darkness beyond the door, and she throws spears. Sometimes Mettaton's hand snakes out to shake your hand, and then everything hurts. The Amalgamates can fit anywhere and... and... 

sans. He has one blue eye, and wave after wave of bones. He snaps his fingers and the skulls appear. Their jaws unhinge and they speak with light, hard, bright, fast, and every word is destruction.

He isn't the worst. The worst is when you open the closet door and there isn't a closet. It's a mirror. 

It's you, and it's not you, and your cheeks are too bright, and your smile too wide, and the dark of your eyes is stained with red-

But never Papyrus. You don't have to worry about Papyrus... except that now he's striding across the room, determined to prove that you don't have anything to be afraid of. 

"I SHALL SHOW YOU, MY DEAR FRIEND, THAT THERE ARE ABSOLUTELY NO MONSTERS IN YOUR CLOSET."

You cringe beneath the blankets, tugging them up over your nose as he grabs the door and throws it open.

"sup?"

Only to close it on his brother's grinning face. You squeak... and then you giggle. Papyrus, staring with great affront at the closet door, proceeds to scold it.

"SANS! HOW DARE YOU PROVE MY ELOQUENT REASSURANCE TO BE FALSE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"knock, knock."

You giggle harder at Papyrus' groan of resignation. 

"WHO IS THERE?"

"skeleton."

"SKELETON WHO?"

"skeleton's in the closet and can't get out unless you open the door."

"THAT IS AN UTTER LIE. YOU CAN VERY EASILY USE ONE OF YOUR SHORTCUTS." Papyrus turns his back on the closet, which is now chuckling, and returns to your bedside. He smiles at your giggling face, and bumps his skull gently against your forehead. "SLEEP SWEETLY, MY DEAR FRIEND."

You wish him the same, and he leaves. You wait for a moment... and then a few more... before asking sans if he's still in there.

You hear snoring. You grin, and wiggle into a more comfortable position in the bed. 

You suppose you can deal with one monster in your closet. 

He'll keep the others away.

**Author's Note:**

> No full genocide run happened in Frisk's past, but there was definitely a time or two that Chara took over... and got thoroughly dunked on. ;) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
